Moments of my Sunshine 100 Prompts
by ElAmorComienza
Summary: 100 prompts about Lucy Weasley and her life. Please R&R. Disclaimer:I own nothing but my words
1. 11 Red

**A/N:** Just me being nostalgic…

Lucy is the second daughter of Percy and Audrey, next to Molly. She was born on fall of 2006, according to my own calendar. Great friends with Stephan Weasley, firstborn of Charlie and Eryn, one of my OCs. The rest of freaky details will show themselves among the lines…

So, enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words…

**# 11 – Red**

I run my fingertips across the surface of the small box in my lap, sensing its patterns. The box is not bigger than a shoe and has the color of fresh blood. Velvet hearts and curly lines are curved on it and its right side is unnoticeably weatherworn.

I've had ignored its existence for so long, that I actually had forgot about it somewhere in the middle.

My hands hold it lovingly, almost cautiously, tending it with caresses for the memories that bring to me. And sure they are many.

Closing my eyes I can see myself so many years prior, still a student a Hogwarts, walking goofily around the castle carrying all those books, my never-staying-in-place glasses and awkward hair. And of course I see Andrew. I'm not sure if it's because we've dated for so long, but I can't imagine my latest years in Hogwarts without him.

That smiley, sweet boy that always found it too hard to concentrate on anything. So many memories. Smiles and arguments and kisses and tears and hugs and laughter and secret glances. Everything stored up in this petite hard-carton red box. Everything I had collected carefully and cherished in the hours that I –it's almost laughable now- I prayed and pleased the sun to rise, so I can see him a bit before breakfast, or during a class. Everything in here.

It scares me to realize that these years had passed. Falling in love those days was so easy. You could fly to the sky and fall into the abyss at the very same time. Strange really how we believe that first love would last forever. Like the hippopotamus, that once they find their mate, they keep it for a life. Promises and dreams and plans. One could say it is pointless. That it all goes away and painfully I must add. But when the pain goes away, you can find a small red box in your closet and smile at all those memories, even the bad ones.

And this is why my friends, first love lasts forever…

**A/N:** Just review… please?


	2. 49 Club

**A/N:** I had a flown of inspiration… and here is this! Fresh and sparkling…

All of this is before Eastern, 5th year. Lisa is a Ravenclaw at Lucy's year and Neville is Headmaster by that time…

Enjoy, Read and Review…

# 49 – Club

"Lisa!" I cry out, running faster than Stephan in the sight of food. The blond girl turns around at her name and the pile of books that she had dangerously balanced in her arms crashes down.

"Someone out there is against me." my friend signs as I reach her and help her gather her books.

"Sorry for that." I apologize.

"Oh, you know me, I get startled easily."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I chuckle, picking up the last book and opening it. "Hey, this one seems interesting."

"Mum's early gift for Eastern. I wanted it since Christmas, but she had this oh-so-wonderful idea to buy me that dark-blue overly-girly dress. She'll probably forget the book and buy me something more at Eastern." she signs again and I laugh.

"Mums can be such Drama Queens sometimes."

"Yeah. I'll inform you when I'll conclude it." she fixes her blue and silver tie.

"Well, how much you know me."

"According to my calculations…"

"Oh, cut it out!" I laugh at her antics.

"Done. But what did you wanted me anyway? "

"Oh, yeah." I hand her the book back. "I just remembered we must form the studying group. I know we usually make it after Eastern, but we are talking about O.W.L.s here! This is our year! We need double time and double exertion."

"Isn't a bit early? We've got a whole month until Eastern holidays. And I have that essay for History of Magic. 80 inches parchment! Maybe we can adjourn it for the subsequent week."

"Lisa! We are mislaying time." I complain, but from my roommate's facial expression, I alter my mind. "Ok, ok. Just let me organize it I'll inform the guys, manage the material and get permission from Uncle Neville. You go write your History."

She chuckles at my choice of words. "Ok, then. I promise I'll help along when I am done writing History. I have to go. I have Archimathy."

"Run to your nonsense then." I wave as her blond head is already vanishing behind a group of second-years. Lucky kids, not having O.W.L.s coming up to them. I turn for the Library, but I nearly carom againsta yellow and black tie.

"Hey." a somehow sweet voice comes from the aforementioned tie and I look up blushing.

"Excuse me… Andrew, isn't it?" I recognize the light browned boy from my Herbology class.

"You are right. Nothing to excuse. Lucy." he remembers my name. "I just… It's my fault." a dimple forms when he smiles. "You see, I was sitting there," he points somewhere behind his back "and I heard you talking with that girl." his eyes are a smooth hazel. "and I came to tell you that I'd want to join" they are really nice. "Well, I'm not that good at concentrating on the subject" typical problem "but I'm willing to try hard to pass my O.W.L.s"

I seize him. He seems pretty serious about this, he must be a pleasant person. Plus, he's a Hufflepuffle. Hufflepuffles are great to co-operate with.

"Done. You are in, if you want to." I smile shyly.

"I'm in." He laughs at Stephan's favorite expression. "You make it sound like a club or something."

"It's pretty much a club. We gather up every year to succeed at the final exams, but we get along all the year. It's like a loose group of friends." I star walking to the Library. I had so many times destined there, that my foot don't need directions from my mind to take one of the familiar roots.

"Cool." he walks beside me. "Library?" he just asks and I nod. "Hmm. You sound fearful." I smile, not looking at him.

"I don't really like the Library." he confesses.

"I could kill you in your sleep for that." I joke.

"Should I be scared?" he chuckles.

"Sleep with your wand close, I suggest." I joke again. "But really, why such antipathy for such a great place?"

"Can you keep a secret?" his eyes slightly change color as he leans closer, and I miss a step. "It gets me really anxious."

"Well, we shall see what we can do about this. For now we must define the substance we will have to work on and organize it on a schedule."

"Yeah, that would definitely calm me." he chuckles and I giggle.

Merlin, I giggle! And the odd is that I totally feel like it. Right now, I feel free to giggle. Don't know why, but I feel really good here, just walking with Andrew, the boy with the pretty eyes. I just have a feeling about these pretty hazel eyes.

**A/N:**Well, it was time she got some romance going on…

Reviewers gain blueberry muffins…

Snitches,

El Amor Comienza


	3. 80 Why?

**A/N:** Wrote this last night… Percy's POV… Love kiddos… And starting to like Percy…

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. has children, I don't…

**#80 – Why?**

They say children are hard during the first years.

I was terrified when Audrey broke me the news about Molly. I had gone numb for two days from the initial shock. Good thing she took it good and went laughing the whole time.

Announcing it at the Burrow brought shrieks –as if it was the first time someone was pregnant in this family- cries, giggles, hugs, teasing, congratulations and brother-talks. Plus one from Dad. They all contained theories on how wonderful children are and how I was going to love being a father. My problem wasn't that. I pretty much liked kids. And I wanted to have kids. The thing is that I was scared shitless. It's a whole life depending on you. One mistake and you ruin it. One word and they love you. One word and they hate you. It's like walking on a rope. And I never liked risking. Safe way was good to go.

I told them. The answers I got had been like "You don't have to worry.", "It comes by instinct." , "Don't be stupid, we're always gonna be there to slap you if you do anything wrong." So I calmed up a bit.

I was cool with it and careful to enjoy it. Molly was born and I went all crazy-daddy. Even Audrey was mocking me. She was all brown buns and bouncing. Lucy followed three years later and I was fully satisfied with myself. I haven't done anything wrong. My kids weren't some evil in the form of a toddler or going to turn into Voldemort.

That was enough for me. I was living with the utopic idea that it would roll just as easy for a lot of years.

Here comes the "but".

It was at the age of one and a half that Lucy started talking. And by the age of two she was able to form little sentences and communicate. The next stage was to start asking. Molly had been through that phase too, as every toddler, but it was different. Molly was interested to know about things she saw everyday, like how can trees be so tall or why Mum had different hair colour. Sometimes it was funny, sometimes annoying. But it was easy. On the contrary,, Lucy could ask the simplest of questions about the most complicated things. She had asked why do we die, what is love and why do we cry. I got preoccupied. She was just a tiny creature and she tried to see things over what's in sight. Trying to understand ideas even I couldn't.

And it came that day. Working hard that period, the girls were already asleep till I could get home and I didn't get to see them much. But that night, they were both awake, torturing Audrey. So, as a good husband, I dragged them into their beds with a promise of a story, to let their mum rest a bit.

And there I was, with a demanding Molly and an expecting Lucy, trying to get down a story. Hung me, but I'm not the kind if father who tells bed-time stories. I just read. I even now remember all the fairy-tales by heart. But not made-up stories. I don't even have the imagination to do that.

The best solution I came up with was to start telling a story of my life. That moment it seemed a good idea. So, I went on about a particularly funny scene that took place at the Burrow two Christmas before the Final Battle. I finished narrating with some expressive movements and got up. Molly was already asleep, But Lucy had her blue eyes stuck on me.

"Why?" she had asked as I've bent over to tuck her.

"Why what, sweetie?"

"Why you weren't there? Families are together."

I had frozen. Literally. A cold shiver got down my spine. I couldn't even imagine that three-years-old could ask me the most distressful question of my life. I raised my eyes to look into her eyes and felt desperate. I had come face to face with all the bad voices inside my head. I thought they had gone away. And if not gone, suspended at least. But I guess it was what I wanted to believe.

Only then I figured out why children are difficult. The hard part is not staying awake all night, changing smelly diapers or chasing them around. The hard comes when they look you at the eyes like that and seek for answers you can't give. If only I could imagine that this was just the beginning, and that she would ask such questions all her life. If only.

I had realized she had been waiting for an answer, but I had none.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Daddy don't know that yet." She had seemed amazed that I didn't know something.

"You'll tell me when you know?"

"As soon as I'll find out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I had escaped the dark room ashamed and defeated by my own self. It felt like failure.

But that question shook me. And next time Lucy asked, many years later, not only I had the answer, but I was strong enough to explain.

**A/N:** I had figured out that the Final Battle would be an index mark after the defeat of Voldi… Review? You know that button is calling you, dude…

Snitches,

El Amor Comienza


	4. 81 How?

**A/N:** This is the first appearance of John…

I don't have a clue about how night-life is in London, so excuse any mistakes.

It's kinda wild chapter, and goes at the T category… [finally!!!] That little voice is you… XD

**Disclaimer:**The only common things between J.K.R. and me is love for writing and blond hair… XD

**#**** 81 - How **

"I like muggle bars!"

It's the fifth time I hear Stephan saying this, and I don't even roll my eyes anymore.

Instead, I take a sip of my alcohol drink and look around once more. This place is crowded, a bit darker than it should be, flashing and noisy. If I liked bars, I could say this is a good one.

"Oh, come on, you red-head! I wanna see a smile on your face tonight."

"I can smile, you know. You are aware that I'm not the bar-type girl." I defend myself, knowing he knows I'm right. I'm here only because of him. It's the first summer out of Hogwarts and he was trying to get me at muggle London at night over a month now.

"You can be fabulous if you try." He's trying to get to me. "The only matter that remains is to get you a bloke." he says out loud, dancing to the music.

"A bloke?" I split out my intake of drink and stare at him. "What kind of bloke? You said nothing about blokes!" I can't stand it when he's doing this. Insufferable cousin!

"You don't have limits about the kind." Merlin, he even does me a favor! "You can pick up the weirdest. Although," he leans confidentially "have your sensors open. There must be one thing in half the guys' mind here."

"Yeah, as if I was clueless that every human being with a reproducing stick has just enough brain to think about that thing." he laughs at this. "But why do I have to find one?"

"You agreed to come here and have fun. Come on Luce, we are done with studying now! Well, you are, cause I probably haven't been at it at all."

I chuckle at that and I can't help considering his idea as good enough.

"Let's say I agree. There's a problem. There's o way I can flirt so intense to have him in one night. That's not me."

"Lucy, Lucy, That's not that hard. If that's the problem, watch and learn, you easy-learning Ravenclaw." He takes his weird-looking drink in hand and wears that silly grin that is supposed ta make all girls melt. I try to stay close as he reaches a blondie with oversized hills that's sitting on the barstool.

"Hey, beautiful. My name is Stephan." wow. Right on the go.

"I'm Helma." The girl answers, a bit surprised. "Are you always that 'straight to the bone'"? Ha, now he's cornered up.

"No. It's just, I lost a bet and I was under the commands of the winner." He's kind of saved it.

"And what's what the winner asked you to?" Wrong grammar, but she seems interested and I notice him scooting slightly closer to her.

"I'd have to kill you if I'll tell you."

She giggles despite the overly classic quote. "Oh, come on. You'll have your payback."

That gains a grin [he can't hide, the jerk] from Stephan and he theatrically hesitates before answering.

"He challenged me to introduce myself at the most beautiful woman in the bar." I can't help but smile. He's quite the charmer.

"Hi." the word is playful and flirty, and I doubt it's being referred to me, but I turn from curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, don't they say?

I come face to face with a young man at his early twenties. He's got short brown hair and nice eyes. He's even got a weird-cut goatee. I glance behind my shoulder to see Stephan and the girl had come closer. What do I really have to lose?

"Hi. I'm Lucy."

"Nice name. I'm John. Came alone here?"

"Nope. With my cousin." But he's a bit occupied at the moment." I point with my thumb behind my back.

"Obvious." he chuckles and I think I like him. He's nice. A new beginning right now wouldn't be that bad. Maybe Stef was right. Maybe it's that easy.

I play with my half-drank drink while I know he's watching.

"You don't seem so fired up for being here." I feel the urge to correct him, but I hold my tongue.

"I'm not the type of bar-girl." I take a ship of my drink. As the time passes, the pungent taste it held in the beginning, fades away smoothly.

"And who is the type of bar-girl?" He's seemingly enjoying this.

I turn around slowly and search a bit.

"There." I point tactfully. "That girl." 'That girl' is actually a great example. A not so tall brunette, in heels of course, hair cut to look messy, hot shorts and a glossy camisole two sizes smaller. And she's dancing like she just had a sniff of coke. Yeah, great example.

"Well, I think that's too-much-bar for me. But you don't have to be like that to have fun in such a place."

I glance up at him unbelievingly, and find him starring at me intently. Only for a moment. Then, he grabs my waist and spins me around. I yelp, surprised, but he pulls me into the dancing crowd, undefeated.

"I don't dance.' I nearly yell, because we are now standing near one of the enormous speakers.

"Be spontaneous!" he yells back, and I feel strange. Being spontaneous is what I was trying to do my whole life, but failed miserably.

I stand still for a moment or two, considering my options. I try to think, make mental lists, as I always do, find a dew different options so I can pick, but I can't. The alcohol which was not too much, I must say, and the beat of the music which booms into me are not helping. And then he places his hands on my hips, obviously seeing I was hesitant. It feels good. What do I really have to lose? I'm nearly nineteen for Merlin's shake and I'm out of school. It's been pretty hectic lately, and now I finally have a chance to let it all go away. Damn, Stephan is proved once more right. And I am the Ravenclaw one!

I let myself lose as I place my hands on his shoulders and start swinging in the rhythm of the music. I can see surprise in his brown eyes, as if he can't believe I was able to let myself free. To prove him wrong, I step even closer, as the song switches to a faster, making sure my body touches his in my every movement.

Until now, my dress was too short, my boobs too small, my hair too red. Now I'm only a girl dancing wildly with a stranger. Stranger. John is not someone I attend a class with, or may have noticed passing through a corridor, or even Diagon Alley. It's the very first time I lay eyes on him, let along speak or dance crazily. Last time the wall of insecurities was down was when Andrew was still in my life. Only ha had the gift to make me feel good about myself. But what I'm thinking?

I try to shake Andrew off my mind as I turn my back on John and glue myself on his chest. Now his hands are low on my stomach and my hands are up his head. I close my eyes and try to feel. I feel the beat, his body, the heat, his hands, his breath on my ear. Without even thinking of it, I turn and hanging myself of his body I bring my lips to his.

I don't know why I did this, or what I'm doing. I just feel his lips moving frantically on mine, and I follow my urges. Deepening the kiss, I rub myself on him and he follows by cupping my butt to hold me close. Our tongues are dancing in the rhythm and I can't believe this is happening. How did that really happened? He groans into my mouth and I clunch onto him. It was me who started this? His free hand finds the hem of my too short dress and explores the thigh it's hiding. On what purpose did I start this? I try to pass my hand through his hair, desperately seeking something to grab, but it' too short. Merlin, what I'm doing?

The question strikes me like a lighting and I pull back, terrified. His eyes find mine and in the strange lighting of this damn place they seem hazel.

Andrew's hazel.

mumble an 'Excuse me.' and run out for my life, pushing bodies to guide my way to the door. I just need to get away now. My eyes meet Stephan's, ready to run after me, but I gesture him that I'm ok and run to the door I finally found.

Once out in the fresh summer air, I already feel better. I take a deep breath, but the dizziness doesn't fade.

"Lucy?"

I turn around and face John a few steps behind me.

"Are you ok?" He seems worried. And he needs an answer.

"Yeah… Well, not that much. You see…" I stumble at my words. "I just… I'm sorry for that. It just happened… Sorry."

I feel like shit. The dizziness is still here and I'm opposite a man I only know he's named John and I'm apologizing for snogging him while dancing drunk. Okay, not that drunk. But I'm not used to alcohol.

In the meanwhile John comes closer to me and puts his hands on my arms. "It's ok."

He opens his mouth to say more, but the door opening and closing interrupts him.

"Luce?" Stephan's eyes flicker between us. His voice is preoccupied but his face has a big proportion of anger.

"I'm good Stef." I breath out as John probably senses the danger and lets go of me and steps back.

"I think it's time to get you home." Stephan walks to me and offers me his black leather jacket.

"Lucy, can I have a word with you?" I hear John behind my cousin. I can't really think now, so I nod and motion Stephan to wait. This John guy must know he's playing with fire. The dragon-raised Weasley was always protective over me.

"Hey, to go straight on it," John speaks when we are out of hearing-shot. "I like you. And despite what you're thinking or feeling now, I don't believe it was a mistake. Just, call me if you change your mind." He slips a card into my palm and steps away.

I'm too confused to say anything, so, with a last glance at the eyes that had gotten their brown now, I walk away of my sweet escape and at Stephan who takes my hand, but I stop him.

"He's muggle." I remind him and my voice is a whisper. So, we walk hand in hand to the nearest isolated dark alley, the card John gave me still in my palm.

**A/N:** John will indeed play his role, but I think I'm gonna go back at Andrew moments from now on…

Snitches,

El Amor Comienza


	5. 32 Sunset

**A/N:** I chose that title, cause it has a sense of a circle closing, a period coming to an end…

The original prompt I would use was **#85 – She**, making dear Luce jealous, but I decided against it after a few pages were written…

**# 32**** – Sunset**

This year, 27th of May came with no warning. Maybe it's because I was numb for weeks. I don't care, anyway.

I thought I couldn't make it without him, but I found my way. I haven't been thinking or feeling. At least I've been trying to.

I stand in front of my full-length mirror and look at myself. A simple dark brown dress and a fabulous pair of indie earrings. My hair is falling on my shoulders, wavy as usual, and a light make up. Lisa even got me on brown heels.

"It's pointless." I sign loudly and step back to fall onto my bed. This thought had been haunting me all day. What's the point in this? "To have fun!" Lisa had exclaimed when I voiced my question. What if I didn't want to have fun?

"Why are you still here?" Lisa's voice comes from the open door. "And why the hell are you laid there? Your hair will go wild!"

Deep inside I know she's right. But why did I made them on the first place? I mumble at her to go, but she doesn't give up.

"Lucy! Come on! Sue is waiting at the common room and you know how bitchy she can be before having her PMS."

I exhale and get up to a sitting position. "You can go. I need to… you know, repass my mascara. I'll catch you up." I offer her an excuse of a lie, hoping she'll get the message.

And she does, because after a knowing glance, she and her coral-colored dress get out and close the door. Thank Merlin. Don't get me wrong, but I just couldn't stand them bouncing up and down all the way to the Great Hall.

Lisa is really in the mood of the Anniversary Ball and I can't blame her. Despite her being super cheerful about any kind of festivity, she has a special reason. She's got a date with some 7th year Gryffindor tonight. I don't see the point, since he's graduating in a handful of days, but I can't see the point to a lot of things lately, so I don't opine her date.

Don't think badly of me, that I don't want my friend happy or that I'm a cruel bitch. I just despise the freaking ball. I only go for the shake of Lisa. Well, she made me. And even Stephan is on the game.

I think I let them forerun quite a bit, so I slowly get up and leave the room, taking my wand with me. The common room is nearly empty, as all my housemates are already down there. The same goes for the corridors too.

Originally, the Ball is organized outside by the Lake, since the weather is warmer by this time. Next to the giant tomb-stone with the Fallens' names on it. The most appropriate place to owner them. But since heavy clouds are hanging above us for a week, always threatening to break down on us, the festivity was transferred inside, at the Great Hall.

Once on the marble staircase, I pause to take a few deep breaths. I can easily hear the music from here. I'm going to get in there. Calm down Lucy, you can do this. It's one night. Only one night. Although, I have a feeling that it will be a bad and long night.

I count my steps to the open doors, and I can't help but wonder at the beautiful outcome of the Heads' and prefects' job.

Crimson and black flowers are decorating the walls, the house-tables are replaced by a few small round-ones, there's a dais in the corner of the huge room and a stage where a band is settled. The sun hasn't set yet, but all the floating candles are lit, giving the Great Hall a mysterious aura.

I hear someone calling my name and I see Sue waving me to join them. It's a big company, up to ten people. I spot Stephan, Lisa, Jack and Emma, Mat, Ann and Bella from our studying group, Kate, Alfie, Stef's Gryffindor best pal and a few faces I can't connect with names. One is Slytherin, for sure.

"Where have you bee?" Trust Sue to overreact over anything, and rest assured.

"It hasn't started yet, has it?" I reply defiantly and go to stand next to Stephan.

And in fact, after a few moments the slow song ends and Uncle Neville goes over to the dais.

"One again, we have gathered here, to honor those who had fallen and gave us the chance to be here celebrating this day. As you all well know, it was 27th of May, 1997 when…"

A shrieky scratch draws my attention at the nearby company and I turn to see Alice McFray sitting down on the chair that made the noise, as my eye catches someone looking my way.

My heart stops as my eyes find a pair of beautiful hazels that look brown on the dim light. He holds my gaze for a long minute as the blood pouts in my ears. I can't read his expression. He's not overly sad, but he's not happy either. Anger is absent and I can't find sweetness. It's like they are empty.

He torns his gaze slowly, but my heart is unable to find it's rhythm.

I stare at the floor and wonder why. It's been a month since we had call it off. He had walked away, but I can't blame him, not even now. It was both our mistakes that led us here. Bad choices were made and harsh words were spoken.

Everyone waited us to work it out. We had a couple of arguments before, for sure. But no one estimated that this time was different. This time was serious. We haven't really spoken since. I tried to avoid him, hoping that he would do the same. And he did. So, the days rolled without him. Sometimes I even forgot it. It wasn't once that I opened my mouth to talk to him during class, or took the way to Hufflepuffle's table for dinner. It pained double to realize he won't laugh at me when I fall, kiss me goodnight, help me at my Archimacy, hold my hand, catch a bug to show it to me or carping if we had to visit the library.

I catch movement all around and I guess the speeches have come to an end. Music fills the air, a light quick rhythm opposing the rock on my chest, and students get to the dance-floor. I see my friends getting on their feet and I know I must act immediately. I quickly find a chair to sit, trying to hide myself behind some flowers. The last thing I want now is dance.

I'm not that good at getting invisible, and it wasn't long that they all started passing from me. They asked me how I am, to dance, a fourth-year even asked me out. The time started to pass and one song replaced the other. I decided to observe the others, as I have nothing better to do.

Lisa's getting greatly close with that Gryffindor, whose name by the way is Patrick. Sue's hitting his friend, who seems to prefer Ann. Stephan acted strange all along, but that was no wonder as long as Kate was around. I caught her starring at him a few times. Fooling teenagers in love.

I almost success at not thinking of him.

I'm cleaning my glasses when the black form of Stephan takes a sit beside me.

"You could earn a trophy for staying so quiet at a party."

"I can hide behind my mourning for the fallen." I try to smile at him. "How's going with Kate?"

"Don't change the subject young lady." he frowns at me "Your butt is stuck here for a whole hour/"

"What do you want me to do, bounce up and down like a happy butterfly?" my reply is bitter, but I don't care. I know he knows how I am.

"I know it's hard." see? "and you know I'm terrible at comforting anyone, let alone girls, but you have to try to be better, trust me." He smoothes my hair. "C'mon. That's a good song." He pulls me up and I don't protest cause I know he'll win at the end. So, I let him drag me to the crowd, putting my hands on his shoulders. It's indeed a good song.

"You didn't answer my question." I remind him. "Exactly?"

"Kate." I declare.

"She's getting me confused, as always. Girls must have fallen off the sky to serve only that purpose."

"Not talking, isn't she?"

"Not a word." he sighs in frustration. "The tragic is that it was her that insisted on staying friends after that whole mess."

"A girl in love can change her mind in one moment."

"Do you really think she loves me?"

I look into his dark eyes and find a fear and an insecurity that seem discrepant with his face, like they don't belong there.

"I'm absolutely sure." I state and he doesn't answer. There's no need, anyway. He takes his gaze away and we keep moving for a while.

Thank Merlin the song is slow." he whispers, looking down.

"Why?" I lean in, curious.

"You're wearing heels." he raises his head and a victorious grin is spread across it. "You could've killed a dozen innocents."

I laugh and it's acrefree. God, this kid makes me feel good. I hug him closer and put my chin onto his shoulder. I close my eyes as he swings us peacefully to the music. It feels good. I'm almost ok right now.

But I open my eyes and comes the chaos. Lady Luck's playing tricks on me, and the moment I open my eyes, I'm facing in the direction of Andrew. That would be ok if SHE wasn't there.

I hold my head straight up and stare. The too blond, too thin, too girly Alice McFray rubbing on him like a freaking kitten. She's literally hung on him, popping his cheek, even playing with his hair. And he doesn't even look disturbed by her, like he would normally do.

My stomach turns at this sight, that I take as traitory. Not that he's mine and I don't want her to lay a fingertip on him. No, I may be jealous at the moment, but there's more. The worst is that I can't recognize the boy I had fallen for. My Andrew wouldn't act like that. Let McFray acting so girly-flirty on him.

My Andrew…

But he's not my Andrew anymore. He's gone. Gone and changed. Why not change? He had every right.

I feel Stephan's hand on my arm, but I can't connect with reality. Can't take my eyes away from the scene in front of me, as much as I'd like to.

I want to run but my legs are shivering. I want to scream but my throat is closed. I want to close my eyes but they are glued on them. I want to breath but the air is been solified in my lungs. I'm frozen. I can't take more.

I'm finally able to find my legs that are quicker than my brain and get me out. I must have pushed my way to the main corridor, but the only thing that matters right now are the large wooden doors. Air.

I want to escape this devilish reality. I had closed my eyes for a long time, refused to see beyond what I've known for real. Truth was distributed in some basic facts inside my head, and now the half of them are trembling with uncertainty. I believed in him. Deep inside, I still believed in him.

My eyes are sting and my head is spinning, trying to wrap itself around what I saw, and what it means.

With difficulty to control my body, I stumble down the few steps that lead on the ground. Damn those heels. As if he would have noticed. As if they would made him love me again. I almost fall on the bottom one, but two arms catch me.

"What the hell?" Stef straights me up and turns me around. "Why do you always run away without a word? Are you ok?"

"No." I crock out.

"Andrew?" he asks knowingly. "I saw McFray was on him."

I say nothing and he takes it as a confirm.

"It's really over, then?"

"I think so. I don't believe we can pack it up together. But it's not because of her. It's the whole situation."

"You must get over him."

"Don't tell me something I don't know."

"I'm just reminding you that he was the one -"

"Do you think it's the right moment to hear all this?" I storm out, turning my back at him.

He lets a few moments pass before his 'sorry'.

"I'll just go inside. Are you gonna be fine?" his voice is smoother and careful.

"Sure." I hear his retrieving footsteps on the marble.

"Stef?"

"What?" he stops.

"Tell them I'm ok."

"Sure." he assures me and get inside.

I take a few steps and admire the view. The sun is low, just above the mountains now. I try to control my breathing. I can't think about him, can I? It's not right to do this to myself. I can't allow him to conquer me.

But the way he looked at me, his eyes so empty of emotions. We've spent months together! How can he look at me with such apathy?

Feeling tears swell on my eyes, I stumble a bit to reach a cluster of wild-rose bushes that's not far from the entrance. Once there, I fall on my knees as I let it go and scream onto the sunset.

I don't care if they hear me. They probably won't anyway. The music is loud and the bushes are hiding me. My little shelter. Although I don't feel more protected.

The tears are rolling uncontrollable, and sobs are shaking my body. I couldn't care less. The only thing that exists right now is the ground I feel hard on my knees, his greening hazel eyes and a pain throbbing in my chest like an open hole.

I wish it rained. Maybe it could wash it all off me. At least I'd feel better. The clouds above me are giving me only more pressure to cop with. They are like grey stones, an anhelating sense building in every moment.

I don't know how much time passes. The minutes flow faster than tears.

I hear footsteps on the marble and I cringe, with the fear of being seen. Through the bush I'm behind, I can see a figure pausing on the landing. His figure. The last rays of the setting sun makes his hair look fiery as they're tussled. He raises his head towards the lake, the vacancy of his stare catch me by surprise. My breath is caught in my throat at the mere sight of him, looking so … I can't even find my words.

And then he sighs. All the anger and dander I had for him disappear with a lone sigh.

All I want to do is jump up and hide him in my arms. It feels like I'm looking on him again. The real him.

A cowslip flies around me. They say that they can make your every wish come true. All you have to do is tell it to them. One at a time. It flies and flies around and for some reason, I'm captivated. I watch it go away, go to him. The bug rests on his nose, and I have a brick of de ja vu hitting me.

He takes it on his finger and stare at it. From where I am, I can see no emotion on his face. Or at least I think I do. He continues starring at the red bug for quite a bit. I'm still breathless, waiting, as if my life depends on it.

Then, he leans closer, and makes his wish.

"I want her back."

And the world stops moving.

**A/N:**I think I'm repeating myself, don't know why…


	6. 37 Sound

**A/N:** Super fast update, huh? But I'm determined to update a lot from now on, despite the exam-period I'm in… And I had some inspiration last night… XD

Even wait for a new chap on Snitches…

Oh, this takes place at Autumn, 6th year… She and Andrew are together for about 5-6 months…

**# 37 – Sound**

Walking to class alone has been proven a danger lately. You could ask why. The answer is that I'm stupidly in love.

See, when I'm walking alone, I have no other choice but think. When I'm thinking, my mind seems incapable to drift anywhere but him. Rowena Ravenclaw would disown me herself. So, when I think of him, I day-dream. And day-dreaming could kill you if you have zero self-balance.

Here I am again, splattered on the stony corridor, books thrown all around me, glasses crooked and hair flying everywhere.

I should have cursed a bit like Stephan, get up quickly, gather my books and run so I won't be late at class.

Instead, I through my head back and laugh. Simply laugh. I like the feeling of it, ringing out of my chest. The liberation it gives me, like I'm a bird.

It's fun to find the joy in anything around you.

And I continue laughing, tears forming in my eyes from the intensity of it. Surprisingly not, I turn to see Andrew sitting down beside me, after neatingly positioning his books in a pill next to mine.

It's tragic how my always loved and delicately treated books are thrown there and his are so nicely done. My laugh go hysterics now, and I can't control myself, as I roll over and he catches me in his arms

I look up, finding his eyes, and my heart stops, as my laughter fades in the sight of his beautiful eyes. Yeah, I'm a silly girl in love. After all those months of being together, his hazel still affects me like the sun on ice-cream.

"Don't stop." he whispers, running his fingers through my almost red locks. He straightens my glasses with a familiar tenderness in his action.

"What?" I ask dazzled, whispering too, only because he did.

"Don't stop laughing." he whispers back and leans closer to my face. "It's like a laughter of an angel." And then his lips touch mine and happy jolts run down my spine and bubbles are blowing my mind away.

I would laugh, but I'm a bit occupied at the moment…

**A/N:** This is a bit different than the others… More fluffy and more all happy-goody… And shorter… And Lucy is totally carefree and non-logical… But love always gets you out of character….


	7. 75 Shades

**A/N:** My pc had totally broken down, so excuse me for the super long delay and blame the damn technology…

This one is too nostalgic, and I don't know if it's good, I have my doubts, as always…

Lucy's POV…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words…

**#75 – Shades**

I despice changings.

Some say I want to do everything a bit of perfect. That makes Stef laugh. My opinion is that I take situations and try to fit them into my own wants and reality.

But here I am, in my half-empty room, ready for a big change. I've checked my trunks for a hundreth time, passing by all my books, clothes and little things I used to love. Living at Hogwarts during the ¾ of the year for the past 7 years couldn't disconnect me from my childhood's room.

I'm getting bonded with things, I like keeping them that way. So, exept from some natural teenager-growing alterations, unsignificant items I added to my room is pretty much the same as it was back then. There was no nee to change, indeed. The bed was in the absolute right place, the desk-spot has great natural lighting, the wardrobe space-economical positioned. Only the bookshelves had been replacedwith a complex of them to bare all my books.

I must be going soon. It's getting late.

The sun is low in the sky, and the pale yellow colour that dominates the walls seems so utterly familiar. The playfully drawn bees on them are still faintly moving and the unremovable stain of my blood is visible.

My old clock ticks away the time. I left it here, as well as a bunch of things I don't think I'll need. There are some old school texts and notebooks on the shelves, a couple of smushed teddys on my old, single bed, the light curtains on the window and a few childish posters and drawings I liked too much to remove through the years.

I walk to the wall and pass all of them. Some are moving, others not. I reach the bookshelves and run my fingertips through the remaining books as I scan them longingly. Getting closer to the window, I pull a curtain to face the familiar nearly-quiet street of London. There are a few people passing by, as always. So many times I stared down at this road.

My emotions are mixed. I'm thrilled, aloof, anticipated, content, awed, wondering, cheerful, grumpy, relieved, proud, uneasy, excited and scared shitless. All shades of them.

I let out a sign and fix my glasses. "I'm gonna miss it." I whisper to myself.

"Yes, but you are lucky." A voice states from the door, and I don't even bother turning.

"Why that?"

"You can always visit. You are welcomed." The spice of bitterness doesn't pass unnoticed, and after a moment I realise the reason behind it.

He couldn't.

"Dad, how is to not have a family?" I ask quietly.

"Horrible. And the worst is when you know it's your fault." He answers. "Why would you ask?"

"What if I lose you?" Here. My greatest fear about this moving-out is on the table. Not the jungle that awaits for me, keeping a whole house by myshelf either. With such a big and expressive family, I feel like living on my own will cut some bonds between me and the Weasleys.

"You won't. It's up to you, if you want to, but Weasleys don't let you just walk away."

"Really?" I sound so childish, wanting an assurance that I'll surely believe.

"I promise."

With that, I turn around and slowly make my way to give him a hug. And he smiles me that way, the way only parents do, that I totally believe him.

**A/N:** I'm so into it, and I believe I will accompany it with a piece taking place after a couple of days… I'll see…

Snitches,

ElAmorComienza


	8. 43 Square

**A/N:** Really close companion piece to #81 – How?. John had given her his card, but Lucy is being Lucy.

Pay attention to that orange armchair. I'm gonna use it somehow sooner or later.

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing but my words and imagination. :D

#43 – Square

Dilemma. I was never good at solving it.

It's just a square piece of paper. A card, people call it. There's a phone number written on it. Muggles use phones, which are invented by Graham Bell. Useful things, phones I orange armchair is for once uncmfotable.I keep on starring at the card.

It's been a week. Seven days since the night at the muggle bar. The night I threw myself over a stranger, danced with him and snogged him senseless. That night old wounds were scratched, involuntarily. Like I was numb for all this time, like I woke up.

So I'm restless now. Seven torturing days, thinking about all the things I left behind me. Having no idea whether you did the right thing or not is so nerve-breaking. Can't sleep. Can rest my mind. A mind I carve to empty.

The card is a very light shade of hazel. Andrew's hazel. That makes it macarb. John's full name and number. And with small, italic letters : Artist. A free man. Something I'm not. This freedom, the artistic one is so contrary to my well-squared life.

I wanted to live like that, ruled, organised. It was the easiest way. And it was only one person that could mess it and make me like it messed up. So, when that person had to go, I went back to my normalnsy. Can I let a stranger ruin it?

Damn, he's not a stranger! Or is he? What's the breaking point?

I want to move on. An opportunity is right in my hands. That small square card. But am I ready to crab it? My hand flows to find a tie that's not there anymore. I always used to play with it when I was nervous. But it's not there anymore. Like many other things. The written number is screaming to me. I have to learn to get over with it and move on.

But maybe that's not the day I do it. I've never liked dilemmas. I prefered more steady situations.

Because while I'm curled up in the orange armchair, the only direction my mind is fleeting is a boy walking in a corridor. That's all I have tonight. All I can deal with. Or maybe I can't at all.

**A/N:** Kinda rushed up in the end, but I like it that way, somehow. Review folks. 3

ElAmorComienza


	9. 66 rain

**A/N:** It's been a while. I know. But I may be into action again. :DD

**Disclaimer**: I own only my words.

**#66 – rain**

"Lucy."

"whm."

"Lucyyyy."

"whmmm."

"Luce?" The rain hits the window hard.

This time my eyes leave the line I'm reading to see what caused Andrew to keep singing my name.

"What?"

"I wanna tell you something."

"what?" I say mechanically and leave my eyes turn to the book on my lap once again.

Charms. Great subject.

"I have a problem."

"Aha." We're sitting on the arch of a window. Appropiate place to rest in peace, as long as you perform a good warming charm. The stone is cold, and the rain makes it worse.

"Lucy!" he sounds serious, but really, this thing is interesting.

"Sorry." I stand up, put aside the book and take a sit on his thighs, planting a kiss on his neck.

"I'm jealous."

Really, I didn't saw that coming. Andrew is a whole lot of things, but jealous isn't in the list. So I burst out laughing. Not the best reaction to that kind of statement, I suppose.

"Lucy!" he sounds resentful. But all I think is that he's called my name over six times in two minutes, and I laugh harder.

"Jealous. Ok… But…of what?"I play with his hair while speaking. It's a bit long, and his bangs are a mess of light brown, but that's how I like it.

"Of your books."

I can't keep my laughter, once more. This is riddiculus.

"Alright. It seems I have to go now. After being mocked so hard." He's already moved me off him, and on his feet.

"No, no!" I manage to control myself. "Sorry! I just think… it's weird. Why?"

"No, if you are going to laught at me, I'd like not to talk about it."

"I won't laugh. Sit down and speak."

"It's just… you love reading, and studying of course, although that's a bit of strange, and I can't understand it, but I take it. But it seems that if it's me or the book, you always chose the book."

"I don't!"

"Yeah, you do. You did three minutes ago."

"It was just important for me!" I exlaim, feeling my self-defence's lines being crossed.

"More important than me?" he didn't exactly yelled it at me, but it hurted more.

A silence falls between us. This corridor is rarely crossed this hour of day. The only sound is the monotonic rhythm of the drops on the windowglass. These days I seem to make only mistakes. And despite how hard I try, I can't find a way to stop it.

I look into his eyes instictively and I see tha boy I'm falling for. The boy I want beside me. And the next thing I know is that I'm kissing him. Hard.

My hands on his neck hold him down, my tongue crazy in his mouth as my heartbeating is throbbing in my ears.

He breaks it, but still holds me close. And by a magical way, my tongue finds the right words, for once.

"You're most much more."

"Do you mean that?" incertainty. Oh, my Andrew.

"Absolutely. But you've got to remind me." I smile faintly. "And I own you a favor for being a jerk, studying all day and not paying attention to my wonderful boyfriend."

Now it's his turn to laugh. "Ok. How about something romantic?"

"Romantic?" I'm a bit surprised. We never been that kind of goody-duddy fluffy couple.

"I believe it could be good for both of us."

"Ok then. What do you suggest Don-Juan?"

"Hmm" he kisses me once more "You like rain."

"I do."

"You girls believe that kissing in the rain is romantic."

I laugh at this. "I think I might compromise with something less dangerous. I have a Charms exam coming and I can't handle an illness."

"Does that means Charms are more important than me?" he has that semi-hurt look again, but a bit of crossy too.

"It means Charms are more important than getting wet for no reason."

"But you like rain. Don't be such a logic-brained. Be spontaneous!"

"So, you want us to go outsidein the puring, cold rain, just kiss and get back again?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"It's something we haven't done before."

"You're odd." I tighten my arms around him.

"Are you sure?" I laugh out as I try to control my breathing. We raced our way from the sixth floor to main entrance. Not my idea.

"Oh, come on. Spontaneous!"

"You'll go first."

"We go together." He grabs my hand and nearly run down the wet and dangerous marvel steps, but somehow not making us fall. He pulls me out at the grassy fileds, and stops, spinning me was planning to catch me, but my sloppy self won, getting me on my back, on the wet and muddy grass and he laughs his ass out.

"Get me up jerk." I laugh too now, carried away by the moment.

He helps me and gets me to a face to face slow dancing on the rthm of the falling water.

"I'm wet, half covered in disguisting mudd and I think I have a bruise on my butt." I grumble.

"But you're smiling." He whispers in my ear. And he's damn right.

I look at him closely. His eyes are sparkling, like the zillion tiny raindrops on his face. Like little diamonds. As wet as he is, his smell is more intense. His wet skin is radiating a glow, although there's no sun.

But who needs the sun?

He's right.

I'm smiling.

I adore the rain.

I adore him.

**A/N:** Andrew ftw. 3 review? Oh, come on. I'll get you a cookie.

Snitches

ElAmorComienza


	10. 90 Home

**A/N: **Small, but I think it does prove my point. :P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words

**#90 – Home**

She has to sleep.

Her logically set mind feels obligated to rest. But words are always easier than actions. Lucy turns and spins around the dorm, trying to find something to occupy her hands and mind. There's no more thrown clothes to gather, no chocolate wrappings or pieces of parchment to fill the bin with. And she has to keeep her insomnia quiet. Her dormates won't be specifically happy if she woke them up in the middle of the night, specially Mary.

Bloody hell, she's aware of the fact that she has to go to sleep. She must. But she's unwilling to lay , if she does, she will clam down. And when she calms down she can think. Who would have said thinking was such a dangerous hobby? However, every single thing in this world can turn in a complete different form from the original when you're such a mess.

A mess. That's what she is. Three weeks left for the NEWTS to start, and she wishes she could just run away. Feeling prepared is an untouchable dream, and anxiosity is starting to eat her from the inside out. She has even argued with Stephan. Overreacting to his nonsense. Or maybe she's tha mad here. She sits down on the floor beside her bed as she seems unable to handle it. Unsure, that's what she is.

Lost. Desperate to see a sign, telling her what to do, give her a clue.

But nothing's there. Only her cracked nerves and foggy mind.

Nothing. Not even him. He had promised he'd be there for her. He knew it's a hrad task, double hard for her due to her nature and ,oh, well, her goals. Although there he is not.

And she can't take it ,she's unable to. She just doesn't function.

Doesn't worked right.

Can't do this.

She needs him to hug her. Or maybe not him. Someone she trusts. Someone who knows her. She needs a home.

And she's sobbing now, the now familiar feel of the tears down her cheek, she swears she'll be she's sure she'll keep her promise,

At least until the sun will fall, the day after.

**A/N: **Review?

Snitches, ElAmorComienza


	11. 38 Touch

**A/N:** That's something about how a soul can touch another in the most intimate of ways, and then crush it down. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words.

**#38 - Touch**

My fingers are warm against the cool metal of my saxophone, as I touch it, almost caressing it. It's been awhile since I played. Couple of weeks, maybe more. See, I was fully occupied, and now I'm not. Fortunately or not, I can't tell.

I'm not sure about a lot of things lately. Maybe because everything I knew as standard seems to fall apart and show off a new twisted face. And beside this, my brain is phenomenically unable to process anything. It's like one of its gears has broken up, and all the others are stuck because of it. But no one had the thought to fix it up. And I bet no one could.

My eyes fall to the shining musical instrument once again, and my hands move smoothly upon it. There's a chance that it can help me. Music always did something to me. Cleared things up. It had been a really dear friend from the very beginning. It will be there for me. All I had to decide now was whether I truly wanted to clear things up or not.

Until now, I truly opinioned that people bond with souless objects and not with other human beings just because they were too scared to get hurt, to be touched by another soul, to be human. All those people were simply cowards to my eyes, fearful and kind of pathetic some times.

Now, although, I understand the reason. By loving something lifeless, you are the one to decide when you want to get hurt. In these lines lies the difference, tha may sound silly and childish, but the truth is that we all play hide-and-seek with reality, even if we are considered grown ups. One can abstain seeing a fact big as a hippogrif, and the inanimate won't rub it on your face. It's pretty convenient and reassuring. A lifetime can pass and you can pretend to be blind in anything you want, till the end of it.

However, a human may let you in your convenient peace for a while, but some time, when the comb will reach the brush, he will try to persuade you into facing whatever you are hiding from. The thing is that most of us, in this matter, don't seek the truth. We don't even stand imagining of it, talking of facing it sound absurb. We need the cheap and meaningless lies that the world, others, and mostly ourselves offer us.

Of course, the truth will appear some time, making a stunning entrance to the full theater, as much as we hide it, as much as we ignore it. But now I can tell that I apprehend all those who avoid the living beings and chose to live with the soulless.

Hesitant yet dynamically, I bring the embouchure to my mouth and give the first blow of air through my lips, carefully placing my fingers to the right places. The first note reaches my ears, and as the second and third follow, small weak waves of a known pain hit my body. I continue the pattern of the song and welcome the pain as an old, respected enemy.

**A/N:** I know, small, but that's why they call it a prompt. Axaxaxax :P I'd like it to larger, but then it would turn into a , review. Thanks for reading. :D

Snitches, ElAmorComienza


	12. 14 Green

**A/N:** In times of lack of inspiration, I found out these 100 prompts, from the many that are through the net, and I've decided to go through it and make it talk about only one person, meaning it would be like distant chapters of a story.

I'd love to place it on Rose and Scorp, but I'd cover great moments a bit lightly, without over thinking it as I usually do, and I like to experiment a bit. So, I picked up a character I never thought anything about, and started working on its character and life. However, it will be placed within the "His Little Angel" Universe…

So, in this hundredth of prompts, the protagonist will be …. Lucy Weasley!

Lucy is the second daughter of Percy and Audrey, next to Molly. She was born on fall of 2006, according to my own calendar. Great friends with Stephan Weasley, firstborn of Charlie and Eryn, one of my OCs. The rest of freaky details will show themselves among the lines…

So, enjoy…

**Disclaimer:**J.K.R. rocks, so I'm definitely not her.

**Prompt #14 – Green**

My old green pyjamas lay on my bed.

These legendary bright green pyjamas with the tiny teddy-bears on them. I don't even remember how old they are. But I can tell you they were my very favorite piece of clothing. It was more than once that I got at the Burrow on them. All my cousins had a favorite toy, story or adult to bother. I had my pyjamas. I cried all day when I ripped it by muddling on my own feet, which remains a habit of mine. I made Mum oversize them every now and then to fit me. Not that I gained so much height, but anyway. I punched seven-years-older-than-me James when he called them ridiculous. I mean, me, the quiet and shy Lucy hit someone, let alone the pranker.

Me and my green were inseparable. Till the letter came. I just had to go at Hogwarts. Oh, don't get it wrong I was excited to go in this big great castle, everyone was talking about. Aunt Hermione always spoke the best of its Library. But with the letter, a new phase started. A new opening. "Hogwarts is for the old ones." Stephan had said and I took the step. The once loved greens were closed up with the left-outs of my brand new trunk, at the back of my house's wardrobe for a year.

And now that I'm back for the summer, it feels strange. I don't know if I'm suppose to clang onto them, like old friends do. I think about how much I changed this year.

I met people like me. I'm not that popular, even in my family, but I've found fellow Ravenclaws. There are simple kids, easy to hang out with, kind and rational. They are people I have a lot in common with. I've never had such good friends.

I've come closer to Stephan too. Uncle Charlie and Unte Elaine had moved to England just a couple of years ago. Before that, I only knew Stephan from Christmases or Summers, despite our equal years. But out at Hogwarts, as scared first years we needed each other. So, we got closer, although he's a Gryffindor. To say the truth, I'd never expected him to be in any other House. But, hanging with a boy? Any boy. I used to thought the world was separated, but now, boy, I changed my mind.

Then, I had the opportunity to learn new things. I love reading, and I was all-crazied to even go at the Muggle School I attended before Hogwarts. We did subjects that most people find boring, like Maths and Language. But at Hogwarts we learned how to make magic. Seriously, I had been sleeping with my wand all nights till September 1st. That exited I was.

I'm torn. To not wear them I think of as a betrayal. I don't change things. I search a lot to find the good stuff, and then I stay with them. I just love being familiar with everything around me. All these years I adored these pyjamas, and now I want to push them away. As if I'm not the same person.

But really, who says I am? I have changed. I'm not a child anymore. I have survived a whole school year without my greens, why should I start over?

I always had issues with new stuff. Begginings and changes scared me. I've wondered why should I be like that. I don't wonder anymore. I'll take it on my hands. It won't be the absolute solution to the problem, but it will be a start.

I pick up my light yellow nightgown and I put it on. As I lay with my back on my bed, I feel rebellious. And then I glance at the old green teddy-beared pyjamas at the back of my chair, and I smile. I am indeed rebellious. And that's a start.

**A/N:** Ok, that may seemed alike with the Chap at Snitches, where Scorp talks about his previous school year, but I intended to make it different. I'll update whenever I feel to. It may be tomorrow, or the next month…

Till then, Snitches

El Amor Comienza…


	13. 69 Thunder

**A/N:** Here's something new. Although I'm working on something bigger and more important to me right now, it feels good to take a break once in a while. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words.

#69 - Thunder

"It's just a sound."

I know it's just a sound. But I can't control this fear. It makes my body stiff and freezes my mind. It's a subconscious feeling. Like I can't defend myself against it. Crusiating. Water falls hard on the window and I tremble at the thought of another one coming.

"I'm here."

That I know too. This definitely makes it better. That's why I came in the first place. Warm and safe. A great shelter. Here to talk, offer help, make me smile. My man. Well, almost man. My boy. He makes me feel ridiculously lucky. I am, I suppose.

"I love you."

That's not the first time I hear it. But it seems every time the emotions are stronger. I'm dazzled. Senses are mixed up like hell. His hot breath on my ear. My heart is lighter than a hot air balloon. The sucking mark on the crook of his neck. His smell, so pale, that only if you know it well, you recognize it. Shivers down my spine. His chest moving up and down along with the rhythm of his slow breath. His skin, so warm and soft.

His hands are drawing patterns on my bare back and I involuntarily search his lips. It's suspended urge, well hidden. It comes with colors, and smells and happy emotions. I touch him slowly, making my lips love his. A loud thunder is tearing apart the sweet silence, and he demandingly pulls me closer with a palm on the back of my head.

I am afraid of thunders. I quake only at the thoughts of them. That's why I came here. He's trying to distract me. And seemingly, he's doing perfectly fine.

I'm scared shitless but I could die if I lost his lips. He pulls me into his arms while a second thunder conquers the sky. My breath is frozen in my lungs. It's like the thunder is hitting my body. Electrified, I scratch his shoulder and moan into the kiss.

And for a long sweet moment, I'm safe.

Until the next thunder will tear up the skies.

**A/N:** I bet my right hand I had more in mind for this, but I didn't take notes and forgot my great ending.


	14. 76 Who?

**A/N:** Just written, fresh from the keyboard. Lucy x Molly.

**Disclaimer:** I think we have cleared this thing well enough.

**# 76 - Who?**

I lean against the rough surface of the brick wall, supporting myself from falling over. My fingers try desperately to tighten around the projections of it, but it seems I can find nothing to hold onto.

For just this time, the world does not spin. But I hear strange sounds, that I'm pretty sure are all creations of my imagination, and the floor greedily drags me down to it.

My cheek is burning against the cold wall. Burning in a way that is way past any form of physical pain a human can feel. It has crawled inside the nerves possessed by my brain and right through my whole body, finding my soul and making a loud crack in the center of it. Her hand flew effortlessly on my face. Like she couldn't have any second thoughts, any regrets. And although I'm positive that she had none, it's still hard to admit it, even to myself.

Because your sister is the person you've known the best all your life, and the one that knows you more too. There's a connection that is not to be explained in simple things like words. It's all the crazy and sad and scary and happy moments. The oldest memory you've ever had.

And in an instant, that's all changed.

The sounds in my head are coming closer, getting clearer, and I have no other option but slide down the wall to the floor for the burden they carry. They obtain tone and identity as they become more words than sounds. Words that once clearly formed are unable to leave me in peace, ringing and pulsing and echoing inside me.

Words that make me understand that someone can surprise you in the most horrible way.

That I mean nothing to my sister.

That I don't even know who she is anymore.

**A/N:** Bit short, yeah, did it capture the feeling?


End file.
